vkmmfandomcom-20200214-history
Canon Characters
Note: About Canon They're not canon. At all. They're far from canon. There's no hope for them. No escape. Hanabusa Aidou Played by: Melvin Love Interest: Miyako Rhoda Hobbies: Playing around with test tubes, staring with an agape mouth, wondering why everyone thinks he's weird for pointing out Eiri's strengths, avoiding any movies with a certain blonde singing princess, eating Miyako's cookies and more. (wink wonk) About: '''Aidou, usually after being forced to hang out with Miyako or working on the 'Miyako Project', spends most of his time thinking about the boob. Daydreaming about the boob. And munching on cookies made by sweet, sweet, Miyako. '''Fun Fact(s): '''HATES ELSA'S GUTS Ichiru Kiryuu '''Played by: Melvin Love Interest: '''Shizuka Hio '''Hobbies: '''Playing BJD dolls, making his own fantasy world, cleaning up Shizuka's petals with Broom-chan, awaiting for Shizuka's beck and call, rubbing his perfect BJDs in anyone's face, being president and founder of BJD United. '''About: '''Ichiru is a selfish guy who only cares about Shizuka, Broom-chan, and his ball-jointed dolls. He also shows a deep hatred towards Zero for being the perfect twin and often torments him by making him feel bad. Ichiru is a meanie bo beanie. '''Fun Fact(s): '''BJD Ichiru is married to BJD Shizuka and they have ten kids. '''Club(s): BJD United Kaien Cross Played by: Melvin Love Interest: '''No one '''Hobbies: '''Having a flowery background, dramatically sobbing over his desk, spinning around his lovely children, pulling strings in the school system to his advantage '''About: '''Kaien is pretty dramatic most of the time. Like, 90% of the time. The other 10? He's probably cooking fish. '''Fun Fact(s): '''He often says he'll live under Namine's and Zero's bed Kaname Kuran '''Played by: Melvin Love Interest: 'Eiri Kuriou '''Hobbies: '''Iceberg hopping, playing banjo, reading books in dead languages, hoarding gold, ungodly collection of ducks, exploring many different places '''About: '''Kaname is one complicated motherfucker and he ''knows it. He has many hobbies; he's trying them all since he's a pureblood and he's bored with his life. He doesn't have friends. Okay. He does. But not many. He calls his close friends 'party masters'. 'Fun Fact(s): 'This is Kaname's favorite bathtub in his mansion (probs has a billion rooms) which he fills with rubber ducks. '''Club(s): '''Adventure Club Rido Kuran '''Played by: No one. No one wants him.http://vkmm.wikia.com/wiki/Canon_Characters#Takuma_Ichijo Love Interest: '''Don't go there. '''Hobbies: '''Eating babies and making others eat babies. '''About: '''He has issues. Bastard went rape-y on Shizuka, then ate her kid D: '''Fun Fact(s): '''The ever-looming baby-eating threat who never shows up because fuck that Shizuka Hio '''Played by: Myona Love Interest: '''None. '''Hobbies: '''Shizuka enjoys sipping tea under her sakura trees, chatting with Kaname, picking out kimonos for Eiri, and watching Ichiru play with his dolls. '''About: '''Shizuka is a bit withdrawn and often lets others do her dirty work for her (such as Kaname and Ichiru). She is fairly traditional and prefers to stick for the older Japanese customs. She only wants what is best for Eiri, even at the cost of herself. '''Fun Fact(s): '''She is Kaname's party master, but refuses to be his mother-in-law. Takuma Ichijo '''Played by: Myona Love Interest: '''Yuuki Cross '''Hobbies: '''Sparking around and about with Yuuki, and traumatizing people everywhere~ =D '''About: '''Takuma is the kind of best friend who will steal your girl. Seriously, he is. And he marries her. Especially if your girl is your sister. '''Fun Fact(s): '''Takuma and Yuuki bond over yaoi manga. Yuuki Cross '''Played by: Myona Love Interest: '''Takuma Ichijou '''Hobbies: '''Her hobbies have GOT to include giving Namine the wrong impression about her and Zero. Seriously. She also quite enjoys going on dates with Takuma. '''About: '''Yuuki's interest always switches from Kaname to Takuma fairly fast. Good thing too: she's happier this way. '''Fun Fact(s): '''She secretly ships Kaname and Zero, but won't ever say this out loud lest she gets killed. Zero Kiryuu '''Played by: Myona 'Love Interest: 'Namine Kiryuu '''Hobbies: '''Hunting vampires, shooting vampires, polishing his gun, shooting Namine with his other gun, eating, sleeping, C O F F E E '''About: '''You do not wake up Zero without either an emergency, or coffee. You just don't. He gets trigger happy af when he does. Don't go there. '''Fun Fact(s): '''His "Hn" can move the world, not even Kaname can deny the charm of his speeches at the hunter parties. No one can.